Deleted Dreams: A Dark Encounter A Dark Swan SwanQueen Story
by longfelo22
Summary: Regina has managed to secure the dark ones dagger. Emma has no idea what is in store. Controlling the dark one might be easy, but will Regina be able to control herself? The dagger remains a mystery as to its capabilities and the effects that it has on not just the dark one, but its keeper as well. Once Emma finds out who has her will in their hands, things get a little fiery.


Regina kicked off her shoes and sat down on her bed. She looked around slightly dazed and feeling exhausted. She thought about what she would do next. She looked to the door and thought of Henry sleeping soundly just down the hall. She wasn't even sure how it all happened. One minute she was sitting in Grannies having dinner with Henry and the Charming's and the next she was sneaking into Emma's house and desperately trying to locate the dagger. She didn't even have a plan for if she had actually found it. Or worse, if Emma caught her in the act.

She laid back on her bed and pulled the dagger out of her jacket. She stared at it worried. Soon, Emma would know it was missing and Regina knew that the first place she would come looking for it was her. She worried that she might have put everyone in danger because of her actions. She had no choice but to disregard this thought and try to get some sleep. She would have to tell Henry and the Charming's about it in the morning. They would all scold her for going off on her own on such a dangerous task, but ultimately they would be pleased knowing they had the upper hand.

She slipped off her jacket and walked to her closet. As she undressed she held the dagger wondering what to do with it. She couldn't hide it in the house. After all, she found it In Emma's and the only way to prevent her from getting it back was to keep it in her possession. She figured she would just hold onto for the night and figure the rest out in the morning. Her chest was still mildly soar from the anxiety attack she was having the entire time she was skulking around Emma's house. She was too tired to keep going for the day.

She laid down in her bed with the dagger in hand, and closed her eyes. She slowly replayed the night in her sleepy thoughts. Leaving Grannies, catching a glimpse of Emma headed down to the docks. Undoubtedly to see Hook. It was a spur of the moment decision and it worked out in her favor. She felt sleep coming on strong as she worried how Emma would react when she noticed the dagger missing. She would be able to sense its presence and she would come after it. Of course Regina knew she wouldn't be able to hurt her, but she worried that Emma would think they had all conspired to get it from her. Even though she didn't care for Hook, she wasn't to pleased to think he could be incriminated in her actions, and the Charming's too. She had never controlled a dark one so she wasn't sure how far this control could reach.

In the midst of worrying for everyone's safety as her body began to rest, but she thought of Emma and grasped the dagger tightly. She felt a great pain surface in her chest. Her eyes watered and her breath became sharp. She tried to hold back her tears but her mind flashed to Emma smiling at her in various situations and the pain of losing her to the darkness filled her body. She silently wept as she felt herself drifting off to sleep. Her chest relaxed and her breathing had just stabilized when she heard a voice echo through her room.

"You summoned me?"

Regina sat straight up and stared in the direction the voice came from. There was nothing but an empty room that was dimly lit by the soft moonlight creeping in the windows. She blinked and tried to focus when the voice spoke again from right beside her.

"You have something that belongs to me."

Emma appeared shrouded in black mist right next to her on her bed. Regina backed away frightened and unable to catch her breath.

"Emma?"

Emma tilted her head to the side and stared menacingly into her eyes. She spoke with a matter of fact look on her face followed by a wide smile.

"You. Summoned. Me."

Regina glanced down at the dagger in her hands and then back to Emma.

"I didn't, I wasn't"

Regina fumbled over her words unable to understand what was happening.

"Never mind how you came to possess my dagger, you have it now."

Emma smiled wickedly and moved in closer as she whispered in her ear.

"What do you want?"

Regina felt her heart skip as she felt Emma's breath close to her ear. Her chest became pained again and her eyes swelled as Emma leaned back and their eyes met once more. There was something twisted inside of her. Regina felt this but those eyes were still Emma's. Her scent was still the same. Regina's expression became pained as she struggled to hold back her emotions. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she closed her eyes unable to speak. Emma reached to her cheek and wiped away the tears. When Regina felt her soft, warm palm caress her cheek, she leaned into it and felt the pain of everything become more intense. Her grip on the dagger became tighter. How she longed to just have Emma the way she was. Before the darkness. Emma whispered softly as Regina placed her hand on top of Emma's as she rubbed her cheek gently.

"Well then, if that is what you wish."

Emma said as she climbed on top of Regina. She shrouded into black lace lingerie with stalkings and garters. She pushed herself into Regina's hips and slid her hands up her torso and to her breasts. Regina gasped for air. Emma leaned down and pressed her lips firmly into her neck as she grinded into her. Regina was stunned. It was all happening so fast and her body responded immediately to her touch. She felt a wave of desire ripple through her every nerve. Emma's firm grip massaged her breasts as she could barely breath. Emma shrouded Regina's bra and panties away and her lips lingered inches away from her breast. Regina felt her warm breath getting closer to her and it tingled in her loins. Her breathing was growing harsher with each second and as Emma's lips and tongue wrapped around her sensitive flesh. She moaned passionately and thrust her hips into her.

Regina's mind scattered. How did she know? How could Emma have ever possibly known how desperately she wanted this? How could she herself have known how her body would respond to her touch so willingly? It was like a dream come true. She turned her head to the side as Emma's kiss drew lower down her abdomen. Regina looked at the dagger in her hand and it became clear to her. Her heart was calling out to her and the dagger was forcing Emma to comply. She shuddered at the thought. This was wrong, she couldn't force this upon her. She had to stop this. At that moment Emma leaned up. She placed her hand on Regina's cheek and caressed her neck and shoulders as she smiled and leaned down to her ear whispering,

"It's not wrong if I want this too."

Emma kissed her ear and ran her fingers through her soft dark hair. Regina felt her words and warm breath turn her blood to fire. She placed her hand on the back of Emma's head as she kissed her neck feverishly. She wrapped her legs around Emma's waist feeling the desperation in her loins as she thrust into her. Emma whispered in her ear once more.

"It's time I tasted her majesty's forbidden fruit."

Regina whimpered as her flesh raged in desire when Emma quickly kissed down her abdomen again. She wrapped her firm arms around her legs and kissed down her thighs as Regina trembled and ran her fingers through Emma's glistening white hair. She felt like she was falling. Her body burned with deep yearning for her. When Emma finally kissed her, Regina felt her tongue against her saturated and swollen response to her touch, like nothing she had ever felt. She moaned deeply as Emma thrust her fingers inside of her. Every motion was perfect and soft and with just the right amount of pressure. Her lips wrapped around her and Regina dug her fingers into Emma's hair.

Regina was still in awe as to how her body betrayed her will to hold back. The years flooded her mind. Every smile, every moment she was close enough to wrap her arms around her and didn't. Every time she felt her heart ache for her. It all slipped away with each second. The feel of her warm mouth and her firm fingers inside of her was becoming to much to bear. Regina felt her legs tremble as this incredible feeling took root deep in her muscles. She whimpered softly as she began to feel her body letting go of her inhibitions.

"Oh Emma."

Emma moaned as she heard Regina cry her name with bated breath. The vibrations of her gentle moan as she hummed against her, made Regina slip closer to the edge. Emma reached up and massaged her breast as she slowed her pace slightly. She felt Regina getting close and she didn't want this to end so soon. She felt her muscles relax slightly as Regina pushed into her. Emma knew everything she was feeling. When she wanted it firmer, when she wanted it slower. Regina felt the strained connection between them becoming closer with Emma's skillful regard. Emma slipped her fingers out of her and massaged her hips and legs as Regina trembled less. Her tongue and lips became more deliberate and slower as she wrapped her arms firmly around her legs and gently pushed and pulled into her. Regina followed this motion as she desperately thrust into her intoxicating kiss.

Emma felt Regina's muscles shake as her back arched and her body submitted to her unrelenting grasp. Regina dug her fingernails into the back of Emma's neck as her blood began to boil and she held her breath. With a single slip of her tongue and tight lips Regina released her body's will to continue on. She jerked and ceased in Emma's divine grasp. She climaxed several times and moaned passionately as her muscles clenched and her chest burned for air. She felt she could not breath or move.

All she could do was cry out her name and release over and over again into the arms and lips and newly tangible embrace of her dark lover. This dance between them lasted for several minutes before Regina could take no more. Her tight grip on the dagger lessened as she felt that last thrust of passion escape her loins and drench the sheets below her. Emma kissed her deeply and passionately once more drinking in the sweet nectar of her forbidden fruit with a powerful thirst and strong hold. Emma finally broke away releasing her as she gently kissed her hips and stomach.

Regina laid there trembling all over still trying to catch her breath as Emma slowly kissed her way up to her chest. Regina felt her sensitive skin tingle with every kiss. She continued to moan lightly as her breathing became easier. Emma rubbed her sides and breasts as she pressed her ear to Regina's heart. She breathed deeply taking in it's rapid drum until it slowly declined. Regina placed her hand under Emma's chin and gazed warmly into her eyes. Emma stared back and smiled. Regina tightened her grip on the dagger and Emma leaned closer.

Her soft lips were now only inches away. Regina wanted them more than anything. She placed her hand on Emma cheek and pulled her lips into hers. They felt so soft and so right pressing into hers. In that moment Regina felt a wave of heat energize between them. A bright light rippled out from them and as Regina pulled back she watched as it spread all over Emma's body. Emma shook slightly as her hair turned to a shimmering gold and her eyes changed and became a familiar pale blue. Emma leaned over her dazed for a moment as she stared into Regina's eyes. She looked over at the dagger in Regina's hand and back to her with a wide amazed smile.

"Was that?"

She said searching Regina's eyes.

"True love's kiss?"

She said surprised as she barely got the words out when Emma kissed her again, deeply and with a firm regard. Regina released the dagger and let it fall to the floor. She pushed Emma up and rolled her over on her back. She smiled warmly at her as Emma pushed her beautiful dark hair behind her ear. Regina let a tear roll down her cheek and spoke timidly as Emma wiped it away.

"I knew you would come back to me."

Emma smiled warmly at her and said,

"I knew you would save me."

Regina leaned in and kissed her softly as she pressed her body firmly into her. She kissed her neck and let her hands explore her soft skin underneath her lace. Emma kissed her ear and whispered softly with a subtle ache that sounded as though it weighed on her heavily.

"I love you Regina."

Her fingers tightened around her hair as their bodies trembled together in a perfect embrace. Regina felt those words ripple through her like an electric shock. Emma continued to whisper painfully and with immense sincerity.

"Don't deny me your love any longer, I need you. I can't live in the darkness, and I can't keep it from me without you. Make love to me Regina. Keep me this close to you, always."

Regina kissed her firmly and grasped her delicate body as though it were life itself when she spoke softly. She pressed her forehead to Emma's and caressed her cheek.

"Emma, I knew fate was happening the moment I met you, and I don't even know how long I have been hopelessly in love with you, but I promise you not another day will pass that I don't tell you how much. I love you Emma Swan, with everything I am. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner, but I love you. I'm yours, always."

Emma pulled her in and kissed her warmly. Regina shrouded the lingerie away and she pressed her feverish naked body against hers. Emma moaned sweetly as she kissed her neck and ran her soft hands over her breast. Emma felt the walls around her heart crumble away in Regina's indescribable embrace. She tried to think of how, yet all her she could manage to think was perfection. No one had ever made her feel the way Regina did.

Her memories of this ravishing beauty swam across her mind as she pressed tighter to her searing flesh. The way she walked and her gorgeous smile. The intoxicated scent of her perfume as it lingered for a moment when she would pass by. The way her beautiful hair wisped in the wind and every year there was more of it. The many occasions she wanted to wrap her fingers up in it as she fantasized about her lips pressed to hers. It was even softer than she expected. Even moments ago when their first kiss could not have been more dire and yet so beautiful at the same time. She let these precious secret feelings unfurl from her as Regina pressed her soft lips to her sensitive breast.

Regina encompassed them both with her warm and moist tongue. Emma couldn't help but reach her hand down between Regina's legs and feel her saturated still. Regina breathed sharply as her breath swept across Emma's slightly damp skin. Just her breath made Emma tremble. Regina ran her fingers delicately down her thigh and found Emma fully aroused. They pushed inside of each other slowly as they moaned from each others elating touch and their lips met once more. Regina was still so sensitive that her head fell to Emma shoulder into her arms reach. Emma glided her fingers through her hair as their bodies thrust tightly together.

Regina shifted herself away from Emma's touch and whispered passionately in her ear.

"How I have longed to taste you. To have you."

Regina slowly kissed her way down Emma's torso and gently tickled her thighs with her fingertips. She knew she was fully aroused and yet she wanted to take her time with Emma. She had waited far too long for this moment and she was going to make it last. She teased her with her kisses. She pressed herself against her stomach and rubbed her breasts firmly as Emma dug her fingertips into her shoulders. Regina kissed so close, Emma writhed beneath her. She gently kissed her moist lower lips feeling Emma tremble harder with each second. She slowly and confidently slid her tongue inside of her.  
Emma pushed forward into her with an involuntary thrust as she cried out breathlessly and emphasized every word.

"Oh Regina, oh you feel so good"

She was so swollen and aroused. Her sensitive flesh folded into Regina's kiss with a uncontrollable wanting. Her hips swayed and responded to every single motion Regina made with her skilled kiss. Regina felt her tremble and jerk as she moaned inching closer to orgasm. She pulled back and slipped her fingers inside of her slowly as she bit playfully at her hips. Emma pushed into her and grabbed her hair forcing her lips to continue. She moaned deeply when her tongue resumed its desperate task. She felt her muscles tense and her legs tighten around Regina's head. She panted as Regina pushed harder and faster inside of her she cried out for her not to stop.

Just when she felt she could hold her here in this kiss forever, she released into her warm and welcoming mouth. Regina felt her clench around her fingers as she climaxed several times. Regina retracted her fingers and pushed her tongue inside of her instead. She licked her dry as her warmth poured from her filling her mouth with sweet savior extract. Regina wrapped her lips around her sensitive swollen flesh deeply once more before she pulled away kissing and nibbling her thighs smiling.

Emma tried to catch her breath as Regina climbed on top of her and laid her head to Emma's chest. Her heart was thundering wildly but she managed to weakly wrap her arms around Regina and run her fingers through her hair and down her back. Regina lingered a moment to let her breath before she kissed her deeply. Emma held her close to her slightly sweaty and still panting between each kiss. Regina laid beside her and Emma turned into her wrapping her legs in between hers and desperately trying to be just another kiss closer. Regina licked her lips and spread her divine kisses to her cheeks and neck. They laid there for at least an hour just kissing and exploring each others curves with their hands.

Emma whispered in Regina's ear as they held each other close.

"I want to feel your whole body against me when you release. I need to feel you like this."

Emma sat up and threw Regina's leg over hers as she slid her other leg underneath of her. She pulled Regina up and kissed her warmly. She let her fingertips slide down her sides and around her waist. She pulled Regina closer to her. Regina felt the insides of her thighs scorch against her's. Emma slipped her fingers inside of her and she pushed Regina's hand down to do the same. They kissed breathlessly as they both became aroused. Emma felt Regina push harder into her when she began to do the same.

Regina was edging closer but waited until Emma clenched tighter around her. She felt Emma drawing closer as her grip around her waist increased. She cried out for Regina.

"Stay with me."

Emma knew Regina was slipping and it excited her further. She almost had her right where she wanted her when Regina retracted her fingers, pulled Emma's hand away and pushed herself into her. Emma felt her warm moist flesh crash against her and she couldn't hold back any longer. She gazed helplessly into her eyes as they glowed a bright golden white and Regina's burned a deep radiating violet. She felt Regina release and saturate the both of them. Emma climaxed as she felt their warm loins throb against each others. A ripple of pure magic left each of them illuminating the entire room and escaping through the walls. Every time Regina clenched Emma responded in kind. She held her quivering body close to her as they continued to desperately grind against one another climaxing several more times.

Neither had ever felt anything so powerful in love or magic. Their bodies teaming with sweat, Regina felt Emma's firm breasts push into hers as she tried to catch her breath. She wrapped her arms tightly around her and kissed her as Emma embraced her cheeks and they motioned softly against each other. Slightly unwilling to detach from this perfect entanglement.  
Regina whispered panting in her ear as she smiled and kissed her neck.

"How was that?"

Emma responded with a kiss and a smile ear to ear as her hands eagerly clung to her neck.

"Unexpectedly wonderful? Absolutely perfect?"

Regina leaned into her kiss still trying to catch her breath.

"I think we just broke the curse."

Emma smiled warmly and kissed her again. She pushed Regina backwards and laid down next to her. She put her head on her shoulder and wrapped her leg and arm around her.

"We can check on that later."

She said as she snuggled close to her. Regina waved her hand and the blanket fell over both of them. Emma pressed herself closely to Regina and kissed her deeply as her fingers entwined in her hair. She rested her head closely to her chest once more and spoke softly.

"I love you Regina Mills."

"And I love you Emma Swan."

Emma nudged her nose against her and took in her scent. It was warm and comforting. She spoke softly again.

"We should get some rest. I haven't slept in months, and we both have a big day tomorrow."

Regina laughed a little.

"Oh really? What is it we have to do?"

Emma leaned up and smiled nervously.

"Well, we are going to have explain how and why I'm no longer the dark one."

The smile on Regina's face vanished as she thought of how the Charmings were going to take this new development. She sighed and rubbed her head as she groaned.

"Well now I can't sleep."

"Yeah, but something tells me they may have been expecting this for awhile."

"I don't think so, I've been very subtle about my feelings for you."

Emma sat up and smiled at her scoffing.

"You are in no way subtle with your constant eyesex Madame Mayor."

Emma leaned in closer to kiss her as Regina smiled and said,

"You don't think so?"

"Oh, I know so."

She kissed her warmly and nuzzled into her neck. Regina let her cares slip away as Emma laid naked in her arms. She breathed her in deeply and let herself feel the love she had denied herself for so long. She was too happy in this moment. She could worry about the rest tomorrow. Emma glided her hands along Regina's body and let herself rest into her. She let herself hold onto the feeling she had craved since she had met Regina. The gentle embrace of her true love.


End file.
